


Play With Me, Don't Put Me On The Shelf

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Older Zayn, Rich Louis, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Zayn, charity events, dominant zayn, millionaire zayn, toy boy louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis understands that toys have a shelf life, but that was before he let himself love Zayn.<br/>Zayn is rich and powerful and Louis won’t let him lose interest even if it means purposefully angering the older man. </p>
<p>But is Louis really ready for Zayn's reaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me, Don't Put Me On The Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> So i finally wrote a part 3! Proud of me? Haha :) I even made it longer than the others to makeup for the fact that this one took so long, hope you enjoy it!

**6 months later.**

  
To say Louis was bored would be an understatement, charity events had never been his thing, but Zayn had needed to be here and that meant Louis had to waltz around in pretty clothes and smile as brightly as he could until his face froze in the position. At the moment he was sipping his 3rd glass of champagne and watching Zayn from across the room where he was talking to some rich guy who is going into business with him. Louis got bored even quicker in business talks so he’d wandered off to talk to Jane; a girl who fulfilled the same role as him as a millionaire’s pretty accessory.

“How have things been for you lately?” Jane asked as she sipped her own champagne. Her dress was a beautiful sapphire blue that was strapless and clung to her body and fell in waves to the floor. Louis was dressed in a pair of tight black trousers that fitted him like a second skin, a black shirt that was similarly fitted, and a pair of maroon suspenders that matched his maroon bow-tie. His outfit matched Zayn’s as the older man wore a black, tailored suit with a black skinny tie and a maroon shirt. Louis’s diamond cufflinks were a matching pair to the ones Zayn wore on his own wrists.

“They’ve been great, I can’t exactly complain, can I?” Louis said with a coy smile at he and she giggled prettily.

“So he’s sweet to you?” she asked and he saw genuine concern in her eyes and appreciated it. In their line of work, a lot of people got themselves into situations that were dangerous. You couldn’t play with sharks and expect to never be bitten. These men and women were powerful, and if you didn’t learn that quickly then you were going to end up in trouble.

“Very,” Louis reassured her with a gentle squeeze to her hand. “He’s the best man I’ve ever met, still scares the shit out of me, but he’s never been anything but kind to me,” Louis promised her. “What about you?” he asked, his eyes flicking over to look at the silver-haired man who Jane called her lover. To Louis, the man looked too sharp, something in his eyes was a little too cold for his liking.

“They’re ok, for the most part. He’s generous, makes sure I’m happy, but . . . Not one of the affectionate ones, you know? We never fall asleep in the same bed, he says it’s detrimental to his sleeping patterns,” Jane said with a dry smile, but her eyes held amusement, she wasn’t really bothered by the arrangement then. Louis felt funny when he realised that he used to be the same way, but Zayn had changed that. Louis now hated the nights that he slept alone in his own bed, and luckily those nights weren’t all that often, only when Zayn had too much work or if he was actually working away on business and Louis had the house to himself and the staff.

“We mostly sleep in the same bed, and he even takes time off of work to spend time with me,” Louis giggled, his voice filled with a joy and awe that was obvious even to himself.

“You love him,” Jane teased, pushing lightly at his shoulder, and Louis blushed. He had said it a few times to Zayn, mostly when Zayn managed to topple all of his walls, but he had never once said it in the presence of others.

“Don’t be stupid, I know not to get too attached,” Louis insisted and Jane laughed so hard she had to gasp for breath.

“Is that why you can’t keep your eyes from returning to him every few minutes?” She asked wryly. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you scowling at the man beside him.”

It was true. Zayn had been talking to his business partner for a long while and they’d been laughing and joking and Louis couldn’t even pretend that it didn’t bother him.

“He’s only his business partner,” Louis protested weakly.

“Louis, you know as well as I that these people lose interest suddenly and just as quickly find something shiny and new to play with. How long have you been with Zayn?” She asked gently.

“Just over 2 years,” Louis said reluctantly, and Jane gave him a sad little sympathetic smile.

“You’ve been with him a long time then, isn’t it kind of normal that he’d be starting to look for someone new soon? We have a shelf-life, Louis, you know that. Maybe his business partner is his new flavour of the week, so to speak,” Jane said carefully, and the sad thing was that she wasn’t being cruel; she was merely stating the blunt facts. They were lovers, not real partners. They were there to entertain and to get showered with pretty gifts and money. Maybe a shallow life but Louis had had nothing once upon a time and he’d decided he’d do anything to never return to that.

Louis’s heart ached in his chest and he managed to slyly escape their conversation after maybe ten more minutes. Zayn was still speaking to his business partner when Louis sidled up to him, stroking a hand down Zayn’s arm tentatively. Zayn turned to him, his smile already in place after laughing at something the man had said.

“Darling! So you finally come flitting back to me? Bored of the party?” Zayn asked with a warm chuckle, sliding his arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him close. Louis smiled and shook his head at Zayn who kissed his temple softly then returned his attention to his business partner. Louis was a little put out by that and he tried hard to keep his dismay hidden from his expression. As Louis watched, he was more and more convinced that even if he wasn’t sure of Zayn’s motives, the other man was definitely flirting with the older man. Louis gritted his teeth and slipped from under Zayn’s arm. Perhaps Zayn needed a taste of his own medicine.

He snatched two champagne flutes from a passing waiter’s tray and drank one quickly, setting the glass down on a table and sipping the second one as he searched the room. He found a man who was quite attractive, definitely rich, and perfect for his purposes. He wandered over to the man, putting an extra swing to his hips and a small smirk oh his lips. The man turned and watched Louis make his way over, his eyes perusing Louis’ body with obvious interest. He was tall, with his hair shaved at both sides with a small quiff on top, and his body was thick with muscle. His big, brown, puppy eyes lit up with a smile as Louis reached him.

“Hello sweetie, I’m Louis,” Louis purred, holding out a hand to shake the other mans.

“Liam Payne,” The man grinned, his hand firm but gentle around Louis’.

“How are you enjoying the party?” Louis asked, looking up at Liam from under his lashes and smiling.

“It just got better, actually,” Liam smiled. Louis took a small step closer and smirked.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Payne,” Louis grinned, reaching up a hand to touch his bicep softly.

Louis talked to Liam for a while, making sure to flirt and touch him whenever possible, and when he saw Liam’s eyes widen slightly he braced himself.

A firm hand came to rest on the back of Louis’ neck, the hold possessive and Louis could almost feel the anger rolling off of the man stood behind him.

“Mr Malik,” Liam nodded in acknowledgment.

“Mr Payne,” Zayn said back, his voice even and calm but Louis had known him long enough to hear the anger. Apparently Liam picked up on it though because he said he farewells and left them alone. Louis surreptitiously took a deep breath, unable to turn and face Zayn due to the firm hand that still sat on the back of his neck. “We’re going home now,” Zayn said calmly against Louis’ ear and shivers raced down his spine. He almost wanted to refuse, was actually quite terrified to be alone with Zayn right now. He slightly regretted his rebellious actions now that he’s faced with the consequences.

The limo ride home was quiet and uncomfortable, at least for Louis. Zayn sat languid and perfect as always, as if he hadn’t a care in the world, whilst Louis fidgeted and looked everywhere but directly at his lover. When they walked through the front doors Louis expected Zayn to pounce but he simply walked off in the direction of his home study. Louis hesitated but then followed, carefully opening the door Zayn had shut behind him. Zayn stood, head bent and hands palms down on the table, and his back lifted and fell with the deep, angry breaths he was taking. Louis bit his lip nervously.

“Go to your room, Louis,” Zayn said, his voice a whip of restrained anger, quiet but harsh in the silent room.

“But I think that-” Louis started timidly.

“Louis. Leave now, or you’ll regret it.”

“No,” Louis replied stubbornly. “You were flirting with that fool and didn’t even acknowledge me half the night!” Louis said indignantly. Zayn spun quickly, making Louis jump. He strode over and grasped Louis’s arm, pulling him firmly into the room so that he could shut the big wooden door, before letting go.

“I’d rather the staff didn’t hear your juvenile ramblings,” Zayn said angrily.

“So now I’m juvenile? You don’t seem to mind my age when you fuck me,” Louis snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zayn prowled closer to him again and grasped Louis’ face with firm fingers that caused a slight twinge of pain in Louis jaw.

“I’d don’t fuck, Louis. I make love to you. I own you. And you decided to throw that back in my face when you flirted with another man in front of me!” Zayn shouted, his eyes deep and intense, almost a physical force of their own. Louis dropped his eyes but Zayn just pulled his jaw up until he was forced to meet his gaze.

“If you’re getting bored of me, I’d rather you just bloody told me!” Louis yelled back, his voice thick with anger and the tears that clogged his throat.

“Who the hell convinced you I was bored of you?” Zayn demanded.

“No-one! It’s just bloody obvious! You’re there flirting with your goddamn business partner and forgetting I exist! Have you shagged him?” Louis demanded, pulling away from Zayn’s grasp harshly, stepping back so his back was against the cold wood of the door.

“What?!” Zayn shouted, his face a picture of shock and anger.

“You’ve been on business trips with him. Did. You. Shag. Him.” Louis bit out.

Zayn surged forwards and wrapped his hand around Louis’s neck. The old was a possessive move Zayn used a lot, it was never painful or uncomfortable; merely a show of dominance and possession that never failed to make Louis’ knees weak. He fought the compulsion to soften for Zayn, he was disgustingly responsive to Zayn’s touch and it went against his every instinct to stay tense.

“I haven’t touched another man since the first time I kissed you. You, on the other hand, spent a good ten minutes stroking Liam Payne’s biceps,” Zayn growled, his face so close that their noses brushed and his breath tickled Louis’ lips.

“I don’t want him,” Louis said softly, swallowing nervously. How easy it was for Louis to lose his upper hand. He’d been stupid to think he’d keep it for long against a man like Zayn.

“Prove it,” Zayn snapped and Louis looked up into his eyes searchingly, realising suddenly that he’d seriously hurt Zayn’s feelings with this. Louis had been in the wrong and he’d hurt his lover.

Louis lifted a hand to trace his fingers along Zayn’s bottom lip before leaning in to capture Zayn’s mouth with his own in a gentle, vulnerable kiss. Louis felt like he was made of fractured glass and if Zayn gave up on him now then he’d shatter into thousands of glittering shards.

Louis rested his hands on Zayn’s chest and continued to kiss his lips with a delicate longing, a plea for forgiveness. But the older man remained unmoved, his only choice point of contact being the hand he still had at Louis’ throat. Louis pulled back but only the tiniest bit, their lips still brushing gently.

“I love you,” Louis whispered, keeping his eyes shut, afraid of Zayn’s response. But it seemed like he’d finally done something right because the taller man shuddered visibly and he smashed his lips against Louis’ almost desperately, like he needed this, needed to mark Louis as his. His hands were now on Louis’ hips shoving them hard back into the door, Zayn’s own hips following until their hips aligned and Louis gasped at the feeling. Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn’s shoulders and tugged to make his wishes clear. Zayn understood and slipped his hands from Louis hips, over the curves of his arse and to the back of his thighs where he grasped the muscled flesh and pulled up as Louis jumped so that Louis ended up with his legs wrapped around Zayn’s thin hips.

Zayn spun them and walked over in the direction of his desk. Zayn leant over to splay Louis across the desk, disconnecting their lips to Louis’ dismayed whimper, but Zayn just smirked at him and moved his hands to unfasten and remove all of Louis’ clothing till he lay out bare for Zayn’s hungry gaze. Zayn lifted a hand and stroked down the centre of Louis’ body, from the top of his arched neck to his thighs. He leaned forwards and bit at Louis’ hip bone until a dark red love bite appeared under his lips. Louis squirmed and whined impatiently and Zayn finally leant back to remove his own clothing, leaving him gloriously naked. Louis’ eyes roamed his tanned, inked flesh with avarice, but before he could move to sit up, Zayn grasped his hips and pulled so his bum hung over the edge of the desk with his thighs wrapped around Zayn’s hips. Louis gasped at the onslaught of sensation and swallowed when he saw Zayn lean around the desk to pull out a bottle of what was clearly lube.

Zayn prepped Louis slowly, making him beg and whimper and sob, but his fingers never relented in their slow, firm movements that drove him mad, and Zayn’s dark, ebony gaze never once left Louis’ face. When he finally pulled his fingers away and entered Louis in a slow, thick glide, Louis felt tears leave roll down the sides of his face. Zayn leaned forwards to rest his palms on the desk at either side of Louis’ waist and he started to move in and out in a practiced rhythm he knew Louis couldn’t handle for long. Louis grasped Zayn’s biceps and squeezed hard with every thrust, his mouth wide and gasping, choked moans leaving his throat that drove Zayn to move faster.

When Louis finished, the sight of him twisting and sobbing below him made Zayn follow quickly after. Zayn laid his head on Louis’ chest and panted heavily against his skin.

Zayn lifted his head and brought a hand up to hold Louis’ jaw firmly, forcing him to open his eyes and lock stares, shining blue against endless midnight.

“You ever touch another man like that again, I’ll break his jaw. Okay, baby?” Zayn purred huskily, his voice sex-roughened. Louis nodded shakily and Zayn pressed a hard, fast kiss to his lips. “Could never get bored of you, you infuriate me far too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please comment, i love comments, even if they're small.  
> Btw i already have another part to this planned out so if this one gets a good reaction then i'll post a part 4 :)


End file.
